Blinded
by Manperson
Summary: After Alex loses his eyesight, he must go to Yamaku High School where he meets a nice girl. Happens during Hanako's story line. I do not own any character besides Alex.
1. Welcome

3 months ago

"Alex, are you okay?" a familiar voice said above him. He opened his eyes but he couldn't see anything.

"_Why can't I see anything?" _Alex thought to himself.

"You're probably wondering why you can't see," the voice said. Then he remembered who the voice belonged to.

"Mom, what happened?" Alex said.

His mom sighed as she told him. "You were helping your dad when it happened. He was working with the stylus while you were working with the car engine."

Now he was remembering what happened during incident.

"Your dad," Alex's mom continued, "he thinks that it was his fault."

"It's not true," Alex replied, "he tripped with the stylus in his hand and when it got in front of the engine at the exact time when a puff of air blew. I was in front of the engine so I got hit in the eye with stylus. It was a one-in-a-million chance but it still happened. It was a complete accident."

"Right," his mom said but she didn't say another word. She didn't need to. He already knew all of the answers to his question except one.

"What am I supposed to do know that I'm blind," he asked.

"Well, you will have to go to a new school for one," said a masculine voice that he didn't recognize. "But before that, you will have to learn how to maneuver without your eyesight."

Somehow, he wasn't devastated. He would miss his friends but he didn't really have a social life. He would always stay behind and keep to himself. He didn't know why but he liked being alone.

1 month later

Alex finally came out of the school for the blind and was ready for the real world. He found out that he was going to Yamaku High School, a school for disabled kids. He didn't know what to expect. Was it different than a normal school or was it like any other school.

Alex was at the gate of the school or at least what he thought was the gate of the school. His mom dropped him off and now he was standing outside a school for disabled children.

He tapped his cane to feel if there was an object in his way. There was nothing in the way so he walked through. There was a voice that called over to him.

"You must be Alex Monroe," the voice said, "Not a name suitable in Japan."

"I was born in America," Alex said, "My dad is American and my mom is Japanese."

"Interesting," the voice said, "Anyway, I'm your teacher and the room is 3-2. Must I give you a tour or are you able to navigate through this school by yourself." His teacher chuckled after he said this.

"I would very much like a tour," Alex said. As the teacher gave him a tour, he heard many different voices. And then he felt his teacher stop.

"Here is your classroom," his teacher said.

"Thank you," Alex said, "now I need to find my way to my dorm."

"Alright, I'll bring you to your dorm room," the teacher said and he took Alex to his dorm room.

The next day

Making his way to room 3-2, Alex stumbled across halls and had difficulty remembering how to get to the class room. After he reached the classroom, he heard many voices inside.

"Welcome our new student, Alex," his teacher said right when he came into the classroom.

He felt embarrassed to be introduced so quickly and to blind and semi-blind people who didn't even know he was there until the teacher announced he was there. He heard a sound like someone getting up from their desk and heard footsteps coming toward him.

"Welcome," the girl said. She had a quiet and almost heavenly tone in her voice. "I am Lilly Satou, the class representative of 3-2 but there is no need to be formal." She giggles at the statement but controls herself a few seconds later.

"I will be your guide around the school," Lilly said. "I hope you get around here as easily as some people who have eyesight."

Lilly seems like a helpful person but he wanted to be alone like at his old school.

"Do you know there is another new student here," Lilly said, "He is in class 3-3 and I enjoy his company. Would you like to join me for tea this lunch period?"

I just got here and a girl is asking me to join here for tea.

"Sure," Alex said. What did he just do?


	2. Tea and Crazy

The day went by quickly. The teacher was talking about something to do with atoms. He wasn't listening. Finally, the bell rang and Alex heard voices and the tapping of canes. It was lunch-time and everyone was rushing to the cafeteria. After a silence fell over the room, Lilly called for him.

"Alex, are you still here?" Lilly asked.

"Yea, I'm here," Alex replied. "So, where are we going?" At that moment, Alex felt an arm attach itself to his. "Follow me," and with that, Lilly dragged him to a room.

At last, Lilly let go of his arm and called inside the room. "Hello?" Lilly said. "Oh, hello Lilly," said a male voice from inside. "H-Hello," a voice barely audible said.

"We were just playing chess," the male voice said. "Hisao was keeping me company," said the feminine voice.

"That's nice to hear," Lilly said, "Anyway; I brought a guest here, Alex."

Alex tapped his cane toward where Lilly's and the others' voices. Hopefully he didn't collide with anyone. He reached somewhere that he thought was the doorway and started speaking. "Hello. My name is Alex Monroe." He didn't know what else to put in there.

"Hello. My name is Hisao, Hisao Nakai," Hisao said. There was a brief silence and then a quiet voice said, "I-I'm H-Hanako."

_What else should I say?_

"We should get going," Hisao said, "it's getting late."

"_It feels like we were here longer than I thought. It's either that or getting out of class last", Alex thought. _At that moment, the bell rang.

"Well, it was nice to meet you two," Alex said. "We best be off now."

It was the middle of class. The teacher was talking about the elements of the periodic table. Alex noticed that his stomach was starting to growl. He hadn't had lunch yet. Minutes went by as he became hungrier and hungrier. Finally, class ended and Alex went straight to his dorm. He took out a lunch sack and found a triangular sandwich, a pint of apple juice, and some steamed vegetables.

After he finished, he sat on his bed. What was he supposed to do now? _I guess I'll visit neighbors._ Then Alex stood up and felt around his room until he felt the door hinge. He moved his hand to where the doorknob would be and turned the knob to open the door.

There were voices when he stepped outside.

"Kenji, I don't think that there's going to be a war between women and men anytime soon."

_That voice sounds familiar._

"Oh, hi Alex," Hisao said.

Alex then felt someone coming in very close to his face. "Hey, aren't you the new kid from class?" the person in front of him said. "I'm Kenji. Wow, how rude. You don't even shake a man's hand when he stretches it out."

_Really? Does he not know that I'm blind? I mean I'm in his class that is specifically there for the blind and almost blind._

"Anyway," Kenji said. Then there was breathing on his neck. "Are you going to help me and Hisao fight the feminists," Kenji said in a hushed voice.

"I uh…" Alex said as he was trying to wrap his brain around what Kenji just said.

"Ok, let me explain this to you," Kenji said.

"I have to get going now," Hisao said and then footsteps could be heard coming from where Hisao was to where his door would be. Then Kenji started rambling about the feminist agenda, and who to "look out for". What amazed him the most was that he was still listening! He was also amazed that Lilly was on the list but he was too tired to say anything.

"I really should be doing my homework." That was a lie. He finished his homework in class while he was waiting for everyone to leave. It took pretty long and his homework was fairly easy. Kenji just kept talking about the number of girls to the number of guys. So Alex felt for the wall and eventually found the doorknob. He turned it and opened the door to walk in. Alex fell on the bed and laid there. Pretty soon, he started to fall asleep.


	3. Morning

The Next Day

Alex woke up and got out of bed.

"_Haha, I just moved into this room." _Alex thought,_ "I don't know where anything is."_

He tried feeling for doorknobs but that only led him to the hallway. Alex was walking forward until he bumped into something.

"Hey!" a voice said. "Look where you're going. I don't know if I can trust you. Maybe you took my wallet out of my pants or maybe you were reaching for the flash drive that I keep in my shirt pocket that contains all of the secrets of Yamaku's secret agents."

Alex knew who the person he was dealing with was by the ramblings that he was spouting. He tried to go back into his room but a hand stopped him.

"Do you know how important that information is, bro?" said Kenji. If you got a hold of this stuff, you would have to hide for your life or build a bunker inside your room like I did."

"_He built a bunker inside his room?" _Alex thought, "_There's no doubt about it. He's crazy."_

He had to think of a way to get rid of Kenji. "I need to put on my school uniform."

"But you're already in your school uniform, dude", Kenji said after a time of silence.

_That's right. I slept in my school uniform._

"Then I have to go take a shower", Alex said as he turned to walk away.

"Alright dude, see you later then" Kenji said as footsteps could be heard.

_I finally got him off my back._

Then it struck Alex. _What direction am I facing?_

Then, a screech from an opening door reached his ears.

"Oh", a voice coming from the direction of the door said. "Good morning." It was Hisao.

Alex was suddenly embarrassed. "Uh, could you help me get back to my room? I don't know where I'm facing."

"The door is right in front of you." Hisao said.

"Could you also help me get to the shower and closet? I don't know where they are." Alex felt more embarrassed. He was asking a guy to help him get to the shower.

"Sure if you're having that much trouble." Hisao said in a friendly voice. A draft came beside him and felt a hand on Alex's back. Hisao pushed and Alex walked. Alex got finished dressing and was ready for school.

Alex followed Hisao until they got to his class.

"Your class is right here. Hope you can make it alone next time", Hisao said and left.


End file.
